The Most Exhilirating Christmas
by LuxSai17
Summary: Wallace has a falling out with Other Scott and in hopes Wallace's roommate tries to cheer him up with the annual Christmas Party but it doesn't always fall into the original plan and things take a turn for the worst.


Title: The Most Exhilarating Christmas Yet

Pairing: ScottXWallace

Rating:

A/N: Hey everyone! :D So, unfortunately I have decided to give up on the past stories of Luxord and Saix and Ichigo and Toushiro but do not fear I am going to continue writing. This story is from the movie Scott Pilgrim V.S The World and it features or valiant hero Scott and his gay roommate Wallace. If you have any suggestions for any stories just give me a shout and I'll do some research and see what I can come up with.

_"I can't believe he's making me do this..."_ Wallace thought to himself sipping his own rum and coke zero that Scott had prepared for everyone. It was tradition, that Scott himself had come up with. That all of his friends gather around for a Christmas Eve party. Everyone was attending, Scott's sister_,_ Other Scott, Jimmy, Steven, Kim, Knives, Young Neil, Ramona, and even Julie that pretentious bitch.

_"God, this is so stupid... Can't he just be normal for one fucking day instead of having to get into some stupid fight or being a total loser?" _Wallace continued his train of thought still sucking down the coke and rum combination, _"Well, I'll give him credit, he can at least make a decent drink."_

"Hey Wallace!" Scott hollered calling him from the kitchen of Julie's house. It was also tradition to have the party at whoever had the biggest house which was always Julie's because Knives' parents would have a conniption if they knew there was a party going on there, "Can you c'mere and give me a hand with the snacks?" Scott continued asking for help.

_"Jesus he's such a nuisance," _Wallace thought lastly then said, "Yeah no problem Scott" he said placing his drink down near the living room knowing that was a mistake since he would end up losing it anyway. Making his way into the kitchen he saw Scott in one of the most ridiculous looking shirts he had ever seen. It was a white on black t-shirt that had a picture of drugged up leprechaun who was holding a bottle of whiskey in it's hands and it said underneath, 'Kiss me I'm Irish.' Like Wallace said, ridiculous, plus it was even the wrong holiday.

"Alright I'm here what did you need?" Wallace said with a smug attitude clearly not wanting to be here just wanted to be lost in the covers of his bed back at his tiny little apartment so he could wallow in sadness and strife. He and Other Scott had just broken up and it was pretty ugly. Brutal even.

"No need to be a pretentious ass-hole about it, I was just gonna have you hang up some of the mistletoe for me while I go and put more food out since we got here a little later than everyone else." Scott said not even looking at Wallace knowing no to get on his bad side by giving him that, 'bitchy little smirk of his' Wallace had called it once.

"Or I could go set up the food and go back to the apartment while you set up the mistletoe?' Wallace bargained trying to leave.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, we'll leave as soon as the mistletoe is up if that's what you want, but just help me out with this first okay?" Scott begged.

_"Thank God, I can finally lea- Wait. Did he say 'we'?" _Wallace questioned, " Alright, hurry up and finish that then." He said walking out with two trays stacked on each other.

Wallace made it out to the tables that had been set up with plenty of food earlier and now have been completely emptied. "Jesus how fast can these people eat?" Wallace said letting the heavy base of the house music filling the air and cover up his words. He placed the trays down and looked around for Other Scott, thinking that maybe there's a small chance that they could get back together since it was Christmas. But when he looked around for him he was intermediately disgusted and thrown into a whirlwind of jealousy and anger, sadness and grief. What Wallace saw was terrible, gut wrenching horror for him. Other Scott, making out, with Jimmy.

Wallace couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. He wanted to cry, he wanted to run over there and smack Other Scott in the face and just walk out. He felt so lost in the darkness now that he had nothing left to do but go home and just wither away to nothing.

"Hey Wallace, what's wrong?" Scott had come up from behind him startling him trying to get a good look at why he was so dumbfounded. Scott soon looked in the direction the way Wallace was looking and saw the upsetting scene for his roommate, " Uh-Oh... Hey Wallace come on let's go..." Scott suggested pulling on his coat then handing Wallace his own but still found himself holding the jacket.

Wallace wouldn't move. He couldn't move. He was stuck in turmoil of thought and desperation. _"Why?"_ Wallace thought over and over, _"Why? Why? Why? Why?"_

Scott saw a couple of tears slip from Wallace's eyes and realize he would have to physically remove Wallace before he had a total meltdown at this party, in front of Other Scott even more, "Here, let's get this on you and get home." Scott whispered placing Wallace's jacket on his roommate's shoulders and pushing him gently past and through the crowd towards the door.

* * *

Without even noticing Wallace was sitting on his mattress of his own apartment with a blanket wrapped around him and some hot cocoa being placed in his hands by, probably, his best friend.

"Hey, how you feelin'?" Scott said quietly sitting next to Wallace drinking his own cocoa since he can't actually drink without getting drunk withing in two minutes.

_"Like shit, like I wanna end it all tonight, like I wanna cry my eyes out, like I'll never find love again._" Wallace thought to himself just staring our into space, "I'm fine, why?"

"No you're not, if I saw what you saw there's no way in hell that you're fine." Scott persisted on getting the truth out of Wallace.

"What Scott? What do you want me to say? I didn't see anything and I'm fine. End of story." Wallace hissed through clenched teeth eyes covered by his panther black bangs.

Scott was stunned. He had never seen that kind of seething anger from Wallace before. Sure he had seen the normal bitchiness and the annoying gossip, but never pure and absolute anger. It scared- no terrified to see Wallace like this.

"Wallace, I..." Scott's voice drifted.

"What Scott? What do you want?" Wallace said after having taking a long and exasperated swig of his cocoa.

Scott moved closer to Wallace brushing against his leg, "Wallace...I-I just wanna stop you from doing anything reckless tonight...protect you, you know? That's all." Scott finished developing a light blush across his cheeks as he moved even closer arms rubbing together.

Wallace was speechless, shocked, and broken by what his roommate said. _"Protect me?"_ Wallace thought staring at the blushing boy. _"Absurd, I- I don't need to be protected... I can handle myself."_

"Scott, I can handle myself I don't need you to 'protect me.' Wallace defended himself adamantly.

"Yeah I know but that doesn't mean that I can't help relieve some stress, help you forget right?" Scott whispered into Wallace's ear climbing onto his lap, and moving the cups of cocoa onto the nightstand by the bed.

"Scott, we shouldn't...please we can't..." Wallace mumbled out trying to get himself out from underneath the beautiful, brown-haired boy.

Sealed with an unexpected kiss started by Scott the night continued with moans and cries of desperation and pleasure.

* * *

Rays of sunshine broke through the window unshielded by curtains. Blankets and pillows wrapped up and tossed around in the single room with two masses of snoring skin. Sweat sheets shining with the sun reflecting off the bodies.

"Scott...get up..." Wallace's voice croaked out, "C'mon we need to, get, moving?"

The black haired man saw the sleeping baby faced boy next to him passed out and snuggled close wrapped up in the blankets with sweat beads dripping across his forehead. Taking a quick look below the blankets, Wallace is stunned by the sight of their naked bodies close and intertwined.

_"Regrets can come later...for now, I just want to be free and forget. And if Scott is going to offer that to me then fine..." _Wallace thought laying back down ignoring the fact that chores need to be done and that things about what happened the night before, _"And it can wait till later..."_

The two roommates snuggled back down into the depths of blanketed abyss, forever wrapped in each others arms sleeping the day away.

A/N: So I know the ending is a little choppy but it was like three a.m. and I was totally crapped out and looked like a zombie when finishing this. Anyway hope you enjoy it and always please leave beneficial criticism and any ideas you may have for future stories that you wanna read about. Thanks everyone.

P.S: An Adventure Time story is working it's way out of the pipes between the gender change for Marshall Lee/ Marcelene and Finn.


End file.
